1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle audio structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio enclosure located between an underside of a seat bottom and a vehicle floor.
2. Background Information
Vehicle audio systems are installed within a passenger compartment of a vehicle in order to provide a desired audio quality that enhances the driving experience. Many vehicle audio systems include a sub-woofer speaker enclosure that outputs a specific range of low end frequencies in order to provide the desired audio quality within the passenger compartment. The audio quality from a sub-woofer speaker enclosure is dependent upon the internal volume of the enclosure structure. The optimal internal volume of the sub-woofer enclosure is determined based upon a number of well-known factors, such as, for example, the desired frequency range output, the audio driver output characteristics, and the volume of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. However, as vehicles become more fuel efficient and more compact, there is less and less space within the passenger compartment to accommodate a sub-woofer speaker enclosure having a desired internal volume.